User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fritters Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:02, September 16, 2010 Fritters as cute. If you need help ask me.Aniju Aura 01:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I have some pictures for the pups Khasar picked on?Aniju Aura 04:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Mob Come up with a new mob for Balboa, Athas, Youssy joined Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly please.Aniju Aura 05:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a new rival mob for Meerkat Manor 5? Got any ideas?Aniju Aura 04:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That is so cool! I'll ahev to find meerkats for this mob. Thank you Sir Rock.Aniju Aura 05:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No Khasar forms his own mob with Rhigan. They form a group like the Commandos but they steal meerkat pups. Aniju Aura 05:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup! He isn't done at the Xerxes. I need some meerkats from a group not the Whiskers that can form a new group from a long time ago. Like in 2002 for 2005 or something like that. Aniju Aura 05:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. It starts off where Meerkat Manor left off. It is in later March right now. And Yes the Doppelganger Mob will show up next few episodes. I don't want to make them too long. I think the first episode it long but it is recaping mostly. Aniju Aura 10:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but there are only four users right now. Then we would ahve to come up with names and mob named and rivlas. It sounds fun but we need more users.Aniju Aura 10:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah maybe later with new users. I wish people from Meerkat Wiki would start woring here. That would be nice.Aniju Aura 10:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor 5 If I think of names then yes I'll give them stage names. i didn't think of that but that's what Meerkat Manor would do. And no Amber keeps her position since she is the oldes female by a year to the next oldest female which is Nobbie. The Doppelganger are only twelve members strong so they need a leader who keeps her position and produces pups. They will be feactured in the next episode as well as the Commandos, Aztecs, and mabye the Zappa and the Lazuli. If not then in the next few epsidoes. I worte most of the story out so I have to cut it up not epsodes now. Aniju Aura 04:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll look for some names but Dave is keeping his.And you are right, their history should be up to 2008. I'll add more in a bit. I need to make Richard's artilce and Dave's. Aniju Aura 04:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) There I gave Amber the stage name Cleopatra and Richard is Atlas. I think those are cool names for a dominant pair of a fearsome group like the Commandos. Aniju Aura 06:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sir Rock. I'll post the new meerkats on the Actors list. Aniju Aura 09:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Mob Want to make a mob with Flapper, Scat, Frill and Melodi from the Doppelgangers? They were evicted in October 2006 when Amber was pregnant.Aniju Aura 01:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Raptors are cool. Now you are making a mererkat project of your own. Aniju Aura 04:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 13 Mob I made up the Johnny 13 Mob could you help me improve it please User:Denny60643 Everyone wants their mob in My fan fiction Meerkat Manor 5. I don't think they consider that is is rather hard to add in new mobs into the story line and I run two other wikis which is hard. I really just want to keep it my fan fiction and only use my mobs.Aniju Aura 16:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, you always say the nice thing. Well I think I'll keep it my mobs. I'll probably work on a season 6 or 7 and so on.Aniju Aura 16:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I am making Meerkat Kingdom with the Johnny 13 Mob as the main mob.User:Denny60643 How do I lock my pages on meerkats? User:Denny60643 2:46pm 10/23/10 (UTC) Could you find a photo for Lady Day as a pup? Could you also find a photo for Danny too please ? Denny60643 Dani Johnny 13 Could you find a picture for Dani a female of the Johnny 13 please User:Denny60643 Want some Starsky females or males for your mobs. You can have the first few males and femals because they are the oldesta nd mostlikely to leave the group anyways. Aniju Aura(Talk) 00:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Meerkats123 01:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Eagle Owl is in one of my mobs. The Eagles Mob. Please make an article for her.There is a picture you can use on the Eagles Mob page. Well, Anju helped me set up the Eagles Mob. She let me use Eagle Owl. The Eagles Mob was set up Over 2 months ago when I become a member.here. Meerkats123 03:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkat123 No. I don't remember how.to. Can you do it? Meerkats123 04:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I did help him make the Eagles but I expected him to put the information pu on the Starsky. I haven't looked at them much so this was over looked. That was when he was new to this place here. At least the problem was solved.Aniju Aura(Talk) 04:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Show What mob are you going to choose for your story? It is good to have on with a long histry like one that starts in 2007 for you have years to add to it. Ones that are right now in 2010 can only go up to October and November. Got and named for pups in the Manor Mob?Aniju Aura 05:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC)